1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical disk device for recording data on a write-once-read-many (WORM) type or rewritable type of optical disk such as DVD-R/RW and CD-R/RW.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, optical disk devices for recording data (hereinafter referred to user data) on a write-once-read-many type or rewritable type of optical disk such as DVD-R/RW and CD-R/RW have commonly spread. The WORM type optical disk is capable of recording only once the user data. The rewritable type optical disk is capable of recording the user data repeatedly many times. The optical disk device, when it records the user data on the optical disk set in a device body, performs OPC (Optimize Power Control) prior to recoding of the user data to acquire power of laser light (hereinafter referred to as recording power) optimum to the recording of the user data. The OPC, as well known, refers to processing of stepwise varying the power of laser light to be irradiated on an OPC region given on the optical disk set in the device body, thereby acquiring the power of laser light optimum to recoding of the user data. The optical disk device irradiates the laser light with the recoding power thus acquired onto the optical disk to record the user data. The laser light irradiated onto the optical disk is laser light having a pulse waveform corresponding to the user data to be recorded, the peak thereof represents recording power.
The optical disk device detects the power of laser light which is being irradiated during the recording of the user data, and feedback-controls the quantity of light emitted from LD (laser diode) so that the power detected is the recording power. Particularly, JP-A-9-198658 proposes to irradiate non-pulsating laser light on a linking region between packets and detect the quantity of emitted light, thereby performing the above feedback control.